Elle
by Ilys
Summary: Songfic. Un coucher de soleil et un amour interdit qui s'éteint dans la douceur. Si ça vous tente...RAR
1. Default Chapter

Elle…

Bonjour tous les gens !

Voilà une pitite song-fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Elle est basée sur la chanson "Auf Asche" de Franz Ferdinand (la n°5 de leur dernier album). Je vous préviens tout de suite, elle n'est pas vraiment gaie. Vaut peut-être mieux pas que vous la lisiez si vous êtes déprimés…Je vous mets la traduction à la fin. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Have fun…

Ilys.

* * *

On était au mois de juin. Les élèves de 7e année de Poudlard avaient terminé leurs examens la veille et ils profitaient tous de leurs derniers moments au Château. La guerre avait pris fin il y a bientôt un mois. Harry Potter avait défait Voldemort après un combat acharné. Il était resté dans le coma pendant 2 semaines et tout le monde pensait qu'il allait rester dans cet état jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais comme d'habitude, il s'en était sorti et le monde sorcier était à nouveau en paix. Les étudiants étaient pour la plupart dans le parc, assis à l'ombre des arbres, attendant le coucher de soleil.

Mais un jeune homme ne partageait pas cette insouciance et cette joie de vivre. Il se tenait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs flottaient légèrement, agités par la douce brise d'été. Il comtemplait les élèves qui continuaient à vivre leurs vies en bas. Son regard se trouva attirer par un trio qui descendait lentement vers le lac. Et il la vit. Une voix désagréable retentit dans sa tête.

_You see her_

_You can't touch her._

Il entendit son rire clair s'élevait jusqu'en haut de la tour où il était.

_You hear her_

_You can't hold her._

_You want her_

_You can't have her._

_You want to_

_But she won't let you._

Il la regardait, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir. Elle n'éprouvait pour lui que dégoût et anthipathie. "Je l'ai cherché…"pensa-t-il avec amertume.

_She's not so special_

_So look what you've done boy._

Son cœur était en miette. Sa simple vue le faisait souffrir.

_Now you wish she'd never_

_Come back here again._

Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la surprendre en train de se blottir dans les bras de cet abruti de Weasley ou de donner le bras à un St Potter encore affaibli.

_You see her_

_You can't touch her._

_You hear her_

_You can't hold her._

_You want her_

_You can't have her._

_You want to_

_But she won't let you._

Il n'était qu'un imbécile aveugle.

_She's not so special_

_So look what you've done boy._

Il relut une dernière fois le parchemin qu'il avait écrit.

_Now I'm nailed above you,_

_Gushing from my side_

_It's with yours sins_

_That you've killed me_

_Thinking of your sins I die_

_Thinking how you'd let them touch you_

_How you'd never realise_

_That I'm ripped and hang forsaken_

_Knowing never will I rise_

_Again._

Il la regarda encore une fois et sentit les larmes innondées ses joues si pâles en la voyant embrasser Weasley. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça…il ne pouvait plus. Il observa avec fascination la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Elle était sa délivrance.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, l'innondant de sa lumière rougeoyante. Il déboucha alors la fiole et but son contenu d'un trait. Il était né dans les ténèbres et il mourrait dans la lumière.

Il s'effondra mollement sur le sol de pierre froide et ferma les yeux. Il vit alors son visage surgir. Cette voix familière ressurrgit dans sa tête, le narguant une dernière fois.

_And you still see her_

_Oh you hear her_

_Oh you want her_

_Oh you want to_

_You see her_

_You hear her_

_You want her_

_You still want to…_

Le froid l'engourdit peu à peu et un murmure inaudible s'éleva.

- Hermione…

* * *

Traduction :

_Tu la vois, tu ne peux pas la toucher_

_Tu l'entends, tu ne peux pas la serrer (contre toi)_

_Tu la veux, tu ne peux pas l'avoir_

_Tu veux, mais elle ne te laissera pas faire_

_Elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle alors regarde ce que tu as fait, mec_

_Maintenant tu souhaiterais qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais_

_Oh, ne revienne plus jamais ici_

_Elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle alors regarde ce que tu as fait, mec_

_Et maintenant je suis immobile au dessus de toi_

_Pleurant de mon côté_

_C'est à cause de tes pêchés_

_Que tu m'as tué_

_En pensant à tes pêchés je meurs_

_En pensant à comment tu les laisses te toucher_

_A comment tu ne te rendras jamais compte_

_Que je suis déchiré et abandonné_

_Sachant que je ne me relèverai jamais_

_Une seconde fois_

_Et tu la vois encore_

_Oh tu l'entends_

_Oh tu la veux_

_Oh tu veux_

_Tu la vois_

_Tu l'entends_

_Tu la veux_

_Tu veux encore_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus…Si l'envie vous en prend vous pouvez toujours me laisser une pitite review…

A plus !


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews. (J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! :-D)

Tout d'abord, un immense merci !!!! Comment ça m'a fait trop plaisir vos reviews…J'en faisais des bonds partout ! Les restes de mon adolescence hystérique…J'ai encore quelques séquelles…Enfin bref, je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie.

Donc voilà, je mets un genou à terre et vous remercie de tout mon cœur. Je crois que je vais pleurer…s'effondre sur son clavier en pleurant, submergée par l'émotion.

Bon allez, Ilys, on se calme. Inspire…Expire…Bon ça va mieux…J'arrête mon barratin complètement stupide et inutile et passe au plus intéressant pour vous : les pitites réponses !

Ah oui, encore un pitit truc : j'ai une nette tendance à faire des digressions et à partir dans tous les sens…Je commence avec HP et je finis sur la reproduction des criquets en Nouvelle-Zélande ! Donc désolée si je vous saoûle mais je laisse ma folie s'exprimer…Toutes mes excuses.

Jorajho : Cette song est de Franz Ferdinand. J'adore ce groupe ! Il te remet la pêche en deux secondes et demi (enfin à part cette chanson-là ! ;-)). Bizoos.

Clochette : Merciiiiiii. Franchement, ça m'a vraiment touchée ce que tu m'as dis. Et moi qui avais peur de ne pas assez faire passer les émotions…Je suis rassurée ;-). Enfin bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Ptet bien que je vais en refaire alors…(confession : c'était ma première fic…du moins la première que j'ai osé publier… :-)). Bizoos.

Florilège : Merci ô grand maître de la faute d'orthographe (et de conjugaison…je sais !). Bon promis je t'envoie tout ce que j'écris comme ça tu pourras t'occuper et on pourra continuer nos délires par fics interposées !!! Juste une précision c'est Ilys et pas Ylis !!! Non mais j'te jure ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe non ! Ecorcher mon si joli pseudo (et je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaire…Je t'entends déjà ricané d'ici ! Je te connais trop bien ! Pauvre de moi…). Bizoos mon chou adoré.

Dragonia : Merci bien. C'est vrai que j'ai pas fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur…Mais que veux-tu, c'est tellement plus beau quand c'est triste, tellement plus intense…Et je dois dire que le couple Draco/Hermione est inspirant car complètement impossible (à part dans les délires de fans…). Enfin bref, je m'égare là. Je suis désolée, je raconte ma vie, mais j'ai une légère tendance pipelette (même par écrit…) et surtout quand il s'agit d'HP. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est avec Sirius…Alors là, j'en ai des tonnes à dire…Bon, je me tais avant de dire n'importe quoi. Encore un énorme merci. Bizoos.

Jun Rogue : oooooh mon dieu, quelle review…devient toute rouge. Merci, merci, merci. Ca fait tellement plaisir quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il a aimé ce que tu as fait… Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire…Je suis vraiment très touchée…Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu…Comme je le disais à Clochette plus haut, j'avais vraiment peur que ce que je voulais faire passer ne se ressente pas, mais appparament, je m'en suis sortie…;). Donc un énorme merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Bizoos.


End file.
